Fighting Plastic
Overview FP is a miniatures war game for two or more players using plastic army men and vehicles as units. Because it was designed for maximum fun and playability, the game can be played with as much lightheartedness as the players desire (e.g. nerf cannons, ping pong bombs, glue weapons, etc.). It can be played on a large table, in a living room, at the beach, or anywhere else you happen to be. The only materials needed are these rules, a supply of different colored army men, some six-sided dice, and a couple of yardsticks or tape measures. Designer: Corey Butler Saved by: T. Sheil & A. Sheil Link to Rules http://www.thortrains.net/armymen/newpic04/fpgame1.html Rules Introduction FP is a miniatures war game for two or more players using plastic army men and vehicles as units. Because it was designed for maximum fun and playability, the game can be played with as much lightheartedness as the players desire (e.g. nerf cannons, ping pong bombs, glue weapons, etc.). It can be played on a large table, in a living room, at the beach, or anywhere else you happen to be. The only materials needed are these rules, a supply of different colored army men, some six-sided dice, and a couple of yardsticks or tape measures. Before beginning the game, players should discuss and agree upon the playing area, victory conditions, selection of forces, and starting positions. Setup is conducted jointly by all players before army assignment is determined. Players are assigned armies by drawing colors ( as in chess ). Each player then rolls a die and the highest roller moves first, followed by the second highest, and so on. An army typically consists of 30-40 men plus a few fortifications or vehicles. As a general rule, attackers should be given more troops ( perhaps even double ) than army men who are defending a fortified position. Example scenarios ( and victory conditions ) may include such themes as: destroy all enemies, capture the flag, escape to a safe area, escort vehicles and cargo, rescue prisoners, capture the enemy leader, destroy a secret weapon, etc. Variants can include space troops, toy dinosaurs, trains, boats, or any other items on hand. Additional Game Components *Pencils = anti-tank obstacles *Big paper clips = barbed wire *Jar lids = fox holes *Houseplants = forests *Bottles, cans, etc, = miscellaneous obstacles and cover *Coins = minefields *Rulers = bridges *Boxes of matches = fires and/or smoke *Blankets = low hills or bodies of water *Piles of books = steep hills and cliffs *Dixie cups = small pillboxes ( cut out gunports) Game Turns Each Turn represents an abstracted amount of time in which a soldier can move and attack. Turns are divided into 4 phases which porceed in the following order: 1. Movement ( sequential ) 2. Automatic weapons ( simultaneous ) 3. Other small arms ( simultaneous ) 4l Heavy weapons ( simultaneous ) Heavy weapons inlcude tanks, artillery, bazookas, flame-throwers, mortars, and anything else that is not a machine gun, rifle, or pistol. If exotic, high-tech weapons like missiles and lasers are involved, they should be fired in the automatic weapon phase. Since combat is simultaneous, units destroyed in a phase may still return fire during that phase. Keep track of destroyed units by flipping them on their sides. At the end of the phase, casualties are removed or replaced by wounded figures and/or dropped weapon accessories up to a limit agreed upon before the game started. Destroyed vehicles remain flipped over, serving as cover and obstacles for the remainder of the game. Movement The standard movement allowance is one foot per turn for infantry, and two feet per turn for vehicles. The allowance is halved when going up hills, and is it also halved for vehicles crossing rough ground. Jeeps and trucks ( as well as trains ) can move up to three feet per turn on a road. Tanks lose half their movement allowance when they change directions by turning. There is no movement penalty to turn the turret, which is positioned during the movement phase. Tanks can eliminate enemy infantry by running them over. Soldiers climbing cliffs must roll one die: 1 fall to death, 2-4 no progress, 5-6 climb three inches. Climbing infantry may not attack during the turn they are attempting to climb. Swimming infantry move at a rate of 6" per turn. They have a 1 in 6 chance of drowning every turn they are in the water. Paratroopers must roll a die when they attempt to land: 1-2 on target, 3 north of target, 4 east of target, 5 south of target, 6 west of target. If off target, roll another die to determine how many feet they are off ( max 3' ). Paratroopers may take no further action on the turn they are dropped. Opportunity Fire Army men using direct fire ( i.e. not mortars, etc. ) have the option of attacking any units that moved through their line of sight ( LoS ) during the movement phase, even if they are not in LoS at the end of movement. This rule eliminates the possibility of units simply running by enemy machine gun placements. Units attacked by opportunity fir may return fire. Combat Combat occurs simultaneously, but in different phases for different weapons types. Any weapon depicted on a given army man may be used, but each figure may never attack more than once per turn. Check the range ( in feet ) and the attack rating for the appropriate weapon on the table below. The attack value or less must be rolled on two dice to be successful. Infantry units are automatically eliminated if hit. Armored vehicles and other hard targets may be destroyed by heavy weapons depending on a second die roll ( see Hard Targets ). Rate of fire ( RoF ) indicates how many attacks ( on separate targets ) an automatic weapon can make in a turn. These attacks must be clustered within a 60 degree arc. RoF is abstracted and does not necessarily correspond to a specific number of bullets fired. Special Units Miscellaneous Notes *A natural 2 always eliminates its target and a natural 12 always misses. *Automatic weapons jam on a roll of 12. Can be fixed by rolling a 7 or less next turn. *All tanks, heavy guns, and flame-throwers are out of ammo on a roll of 12. *Stationary weapons cannot attack on the same turn in which they move. *At least 50% of a target must be within a blast area to be hit. *Attacks on AFVs use armor-piercing rounds and do not make a blast. *Most tanks and planes may fire LMGs in addition to their other armaments. *There is a 50% chance that a flame-thrower will explode ( 3" blast ) if hit. Attack Modifiers *Guns using indirect fire ( and/or range >3 ) are -1 on their first attack on a fixed location. *Infantry with shovels can entrench ( -3 cover ) after two turns of digging. Hard Targets Unlike most units, hard targets such as armored fighting vehicles ( AFVs ) and pillboxes are not automatically eliminated when hit. Furthermore, they are immune to most weapons. Bazookas, tank guns, cannons, and flame throwers that land a successful hit have a chance to eliminate them according to the following rule: Roll one die... For AFVs: 1-2 no effect, 3-4 immobilized, 5-6 destroyed. For pillboxes: 1-4 no effect, 5 stunned for one turn, 6 destroyed. Die roll modifiers... *Target is a half track +1 *Target is the side or rear of a tank +1 ( flame throwers NA ) *Target is a heavy tank -1 *Weapon is flame-thrower or howitzer +1 *Weapon is a high-tech missile +2 *Weapon is land mine or bazooka -1 *Flame throwers cannot destroy pillboxes... only the occupants can be targeted *Destroyed vehicles are flipped over and remain in place *Crews survive destroyed tanks ( not jeeps or half-tracks ) on a subsequent roll of 1-2, pillboxes 1-3. *Cannons are automatically eliminated when hit by tanks and other big guns. *Trucks and jeeps can be eliminated by tanks, cannons, mortars, and sustained HMG fire. *Infantry units can eliminate adjacent AFVs with a natural attack roll of 2 Army men in pillboxes cannot fire at targets that are behind the fortification or directly below and in front of the gun ports ( Exception: grenades can be tossed onto units in front of pillboxes ). Enemy units in these safe zones can destroy the occupants of the pillboxes on any roll other than a 12 if they are armed with either flame-throwers or grenades. Small arms can be used to attack soldiers in pillboxes and half-tracks. If they score a successful nit after the appropriate penalty ( half-tracks act as -3 cover ), they eliminate enemy units but do not affect the hard target itself. Heroes One or more army men form each side can be designated as heroes. These men may or may not be leaders. Heroes must be "eliminated" three times before they are actually removed from the game. They have +1 on all of their attack values and may have additional abilities that should be agreed upon beforehand. Figures representing heroes must be unique or easily identifiable. They should be given names like Tex, Radar, Sarge, or Bill. Designers Notes This game is copyright 2000 by Corey Butler. It may be freely distributed in its original form, with this notice, but not sold. Modifications and house rules are encouraged and should be labeled as such. House Rules Place any Custom house rules here Category:Misc